Dead Lovers
by Emixus
Summary: The strawhat pirates are fighting The Doflamingo family and the Marines


Zobin-Fanfiction

"Chiken-kun protect me while I launch an attack!

Gigantesco Mano! Slap!"

Robin launched her attack and saw all the lifeless body fly over the battlefield.

"Damn why would the marines have to come in the middle of our fight with Doflamingo!?" Robin screamed. "They have noting to do here, and they simply don't understand that they´ll lose. We are The Strawhat Pirates after all."

Robin looked over to see if everyone was doing well in the fight. She saw Nami and Luffy fight side by side. Robin giggled and said to herself "nothing can keep them from each other". She looked over and saw Chopper and Brook fight of some marines, a little further away she saw Sanji, Viola and Kyros fight Diamante and Dellinger. And finally she saw him, Zoro, he was fighting Pica, they have been fighting for hours now, when will it end? Who will win? Robin had never seen such an even battle in her life before. She feared that her beloved Zoro would lose the battle and leave her all alone again. She would still have the other crewmembers but it still wouldn't be the same without Zoro, it was all because of him she wanted to live; his love got me to fight again. He gave me a reason to live; the love he showed her was nothing like she never had felt before.

Robin turned around and saw Sabo, he was fight for all he got against Trebol and Baby 5. "He´ll be fine, he got Mera Mera No Mi after all". Robin smiled.

Usopp came and joined the fight with Robin, the stood side by side and launched attacks at the enemies while Bartolomeo protected them with his barriers.

Robin heard a bone cracking sound from far away, when she turned around she saw the worst she could imagine, Zoro, Zoro was full of blood and crushed to the ground, he lost the fight, her treasure, the one she loved the most in the world had now been crushed against the ground, bloody and with broken bones.

"ZORO!" Robin screamed, she ran over to him where he laid on the ground.

"You´ll be alright Zoro, you´ll be alright, you promised didn't you? You promised you wouldn't die." Tears rolled down Robins face and landed on Zoros chest "you can´t die here! Remember what we said and promised, after we had fulfilled our dreams we would leave the crew and settle down in your old hometown, what happened to that promise, you can´t die! Not here! Not now!"

Chopper came running to see if there was anything he could do to help. Chopper turned over to Robin and, his eyes were full of tears, and when hi started to talk, he could hold the tears back anymore "there's noting we can do to heal these wounds, Zoro is lost!" Robin and Chopper just sat there and cried. "Nothing…nothing can be done…is this reality?" Chopper looked up at Robin and saw how mentally crushed she was, he knew they loved each other and how hard this is for Robin. Robin's eyes froze, Chopper were scared, he looked down at her chest and saw that's she was bleeding, a hole in her chest, blood was pouring out of her chest, she fell over Zoros chest, she wasn't breading. "Is this possible? We lost two crew member in a single fight….this must be hell" Robin laid there over Zoro both lifeless.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Usopp stood at their tombstones.

"At least they died together." Nami said. "Damn you marimo, damn you that you got Robins love, damn you for leaving us!" Sanji cried "they´re together now, that's what counts, right?" Chopper said while he stared at the ground with tears in his eyes.

The remaining crewmembers of Strawhat Pirates stood silent at Zoros and Robins tombstones, a wind gust hit their faces and suddenly they stood before them Zoro and Robin stood side by side next to the tombstones, they looked and smiled at the strawhats, the eyes filled up with tears at every crewmember. "Thank you all for make life worth living" Robin said

"even if I didn't fulfilled my dream and became the worlds greatest swordsman, I been living in a dream all this time with you guys" Zoro continued and walked towards Sanji and laid his hand on his shoulder, even if he didn't feel the hand of him he felt the warmth of it. "You always been like a brother for me, you know that right?" Sanji nodded and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Zoro walked back to Robin, they smiled, and said, "Thanks for everything."


End file.
